Partners Forever
by Theresa471
Summary: Hooker's partner Addison is asked to work under cover for the robbery division from the rash of robberies in their district.
1. Chapter 1

Partners For Ever

Chapter One

It was one of those days to be some what lazy. Even though Hooker was alone this morning after his wife Addison was placed on duty today. Due to the rash of robberies in the sector of the precinct. She was chosen by the captain to help out and she did agree to the extra duty.

When she agreed. She knew that Hooker would be some what upset at the fact. Otherwise she tried telling him a few times it was part of her nature to be truly helpful in every way. She has never tried to be lax in any thing for when it comes to general living, and including police work.

It was only a few days earlier when she was approached by Lt. Dabney of the Robbery division. She had heard through the grape vine that he was in need of extra help. So he approached Addison in the break room just after her partner had gone to speak with Captain Sheridan about other issues. Mainly his call-duty roster for the next few days.

And when Lt. Dabney came in. He needed to be very sensitive with the subject. Even though he knew for sure that Addison was perfect for the position for only a short time-frame.

She would be asked to go under cover with the rest of his team. It was very important to catch those before the public goes on full alert. Meaning...Tv, Internet, radio broadcasts and any other communications that needs to put out there in order to catch the culprits.

Any way...Addison was drinking her coffee and having a sugar moment with the stale donut she found in the break room. Not that she is prone to eating them in the first place. She left early this morning after seeing that her husband wasn't all too pleased to be left alone in the apartment.

Since it was supposed to be there only day off to enjoy the time together. But instead things changed quickly for when she was able to receive the phone call.

It was at that particular time when her husband just had that feeling that something wasn't right. And there was nothing else he was able to do with the situation since she it was part of her job description.

And with Addison...She was able to see the look of discuss on his face. Though she didn't say a word to upset him further on the subject matter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two Partners Forever

"Lt. Dabney I realize your team is in a bind at this time. I ' m willing to go under cover as suggested. However I'm not an expert for when it comes to breaking into bank vaults. Otherwise I did learn a few tricks from over the years being around with some of the wrong element. For when it comes to the job on the streets. Just like my partner Sergeant Hooker."

"Yes I know about Hooker's back ground going from way back. Anyway I need you on the street starting tomorrow with the rest of my team of four. Erickson will call you in the morning to tell yo just where to meet. And from what I understand, he's supposed to be meeting up with a source name Jyro. He is supposed to be running the region for anything **nice** and **hot** for when it comes to jewels and paintings."

"Just how much are the jewels worth on the black-market?" She asked out of pure curiosity.

Lt. Dabney saw that the woman was interested when he had mention about the jewels. "To be exact close to ten million dollars, as with the two paintings that was taken from the gallery a few months back. Here is the file that will give you the complete update on that robbery and the report that was made by the owners of the gallery."

Addison takes the computer file from his hand. "Are there any others I should know about before I decide to get into this operation too deeply?"

"There are others. But for now...I suggest you work with the ones I just gave you. Otherwise Erickson and his team will bring you up to speed." As Lt. Dabney feeling some what better that he was able to make contact with the woman.

"I will be sure to wait for Ericson's call." She says before deciding on getting up from the break-room seat. As others from the shift were starting to come in for their breaks.

"That's just fine Addison. Thanks for your total cooperation on this matter. I need to go now...I have paperwork that needs to be finished before the end of this day." He says with a wry smile before leaving her and the others roaming in slowly.

Otherwise Addison needed to check in with her husband at home and bring him up to date in spite of his mood.

Afterwards Hooker having to be sitting at the kitchen table having a bite to eat. For when the phone rang. He knew right away just who it was on the phone. In spite of his foul mood. He wasn't going to let it get the best of him. Even though Addison is his wife after all.

He mainly listened to what she was saying in regard to the under cover operation. Otherwise he did as her on whether she was doing ok in spite of the situation.

"Look Thomas. I will be fine. I just don't need you to be so bent out of shape because of it. And besides I have a general idea on what I plan to be doing with the team starting tomorrow." She says with full of confidence.

"Ok Addison. Just be sure to come back home alive and well to enjoy life once again."

"I will be sure to do that just fine Hooker." It was at this time she ended the call leaving a some what of a grin on his face after the last comment by his wife/partner. And he knew very well in what she meant totally.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three Partners Forever

Hooker wasn't able to sit still after talking with Addison on the phone. He needed to get dress first while being in the bed-room.

After getting dressed. He needed to make a few phone calls to friends that will certainly help him out. Without questions having to be asked in the process.

He needed to know more about Lt. Dabney and his under cover division. Along with as to why he's under the gun with having to be short of personnel in his department.

A long time friend of Hooker's name Paris was rather concern actually for when he was talking about Dabney's department. Not only was Lt. Dabney along with two others are currently being investigated by Internal Affairs division for recent allegations of stealing, fraud and other violations through the department the past seven months.

When Hooker was taking all this information into his brain. He wasn't able to understand as to why Addison was asked in the first place to work under cover.

"This I don't know Hooker. Unless Dabney plans to use Addison as the fall guy into this situation. And if this is the case. She is going to be extremely careful with her moves." He says rather carefully...

"I will see that she does. Otherwise I will try calling her after I' m done with you."

"I suggest you need to go slow with calling her. Because there might be good chance her phone is tapped or even yours." He says rather bluntly...

"I will be sure to be extremely careful Paris. Thanks so much for the information. It puts a new light on the situation totally..." As he hangs up the phone for the time being. Before deciding his next move...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four Partners Forever

Lt. Dabney having to be home now after spending time in his office. He was waiting on a phone call from one of his sources on the streets. He wasn't liking the fact that he was placed into a particular situation beyond he means.

And to be involved with this new under cover operation wasn't sitting right with his stomach for the moment. Along with putting an officer into jeopardy because of his screw up with the wrong element.

Months ago he had made the wrong decision in regard to taking the damn bribe in order to help out his pocket book. Due to his gambling debts spaced over the past seven months.

Dabney walks over to the counter from inside of his living room. To get himself a scotch on the rocks. It's the only thing for the moment that is going to settle his nerves.

He's able to down the drink quickly having to feel the burning of the liquor from inside of his throat and stomach at this point.

It was his own doing for having to get into this situation in the first place. And now he has no choice in the matter. It's just too bad his other members of the team accept for Addison are currently in the same position with the bribes.

How in the hell is he supposed to run his department correctly when he has a new operation to run?" He asked himself before deciding to sit down behind the bar to have more of the drinks.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five Partners Forever

It was at this exact moment for when the phone rang in Dabney's office. He was hoping to be the one phone call he was expecting.

Even though the caller I.D. had no listing of a name. He was able to pick up the phone to wait for the person to speak on the other end.

It would only take a moment before the person to finally speak. "Dabney...It's Jyro...just to let you know that everything is all set for the next few days."

"Good to hear...what about the operation we spoke about with the group and including the woman from the precinct?" He asked in all seriousness...

"All set to go with the job. You need to let your people know about the change in the guards schedule."

"I will be sure to say something Jyro. I just don't need any other surprises that might come our way during the time we are breaking into the vault."

"Just make sure I get my piece of the action, along with the fact you need to pay off your gambling debt."

Dabney had to let off a big huge breath in order let go of the tension from behind his neck. "Don't remind me, Dabney. I know what needs to be done very soon." He says over the phone...

"See that you do and good luck with the operation." Before the phone call goes dead on his end. It was at this time that Dabney punch his hand into the side of the table to hurt a great deal. But he was mostly lucky having not broken a bone or anything else with his hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Sixth Partners Forever

Jyro was feeling the pain in his hand for the moment. He was pissed at himself for doing something really stupid with punching his hand.

Otherwise he was able to feel some what better after a few moments, and with the pain subsiding. He wasn't exactly happy after talking with Dabney. Though he's the one that has a great deal to lose in the process...

It was at this particular moment...He needed to rest a little before deciding on calling everyone involved with the heist job coming up.

For Addison, she was getting herself ready for the under cover operation. Currently she was in the locker room alone. She was lucky with the change in shift no one was around to badger her. Before deciding to head on home to speak with her husband.

But first she needed to look for Lt. Dabney. Since she still has a number of questions that needed to be asked.

Otherwise once she left the locker room. She was able to find out that Lt. Dabney had left for the day. Leaving other officers in charge of the department. She had found this rather odd that he would be home instead of working. However she didn't press the issue, and simply left the precinct to head on home.

Because right now her mood wasn't sitting well with her just now. She needed to clear her head before she has to deal with her husband and his questions.

She decided to take a slow drive. Otherwise she was mostly ready to answer the questions that needs to be asked.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven Partners Forever

Thank god it was a lovely day out with temperatures in the low seventies. Addison was in great appreciation for the weather. Even though her mood was heading on the up swing with the day.

It's going to be a different thing when she finally arrive at home in a few moments. She promised herself to behave for when it comes to speaking with her own husband. Even though Hooker is one of a kind type of man. Special in every way for when it comes to his ways of living and survival...

Once she was able to park her car into the parking lot near the apartment complex. She was glad there weren't too many of the tenants to see her coming into the complex, and to having to bother her with a stream of questions. Even though they know that she is an police officer for this local area...

Taking out her keys from her small pocketbook, she mostly carries her keys, wallet, I.D. and most of all her police weapon at all times in case of trouble..

She had found the front door open. Knowing full well that Hooker no doubt is some where inside the apartment.

Dropping her keys onto the glass coffee table inside of the living area. She begins her search for her husband.

She was able to find him inside of his office or rather the library with his computer terminal, tv and phone. He was sitting in front of the computer typing away on the key board when he looks up to see his wife walked inside. Looking some what glum to his eyes.

Even though he had a feeling that something was surely up with her, and she needed to say something about it to him in general.

"Hey!" He says before turning around to face her standing in the middle of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight Partners Forever

"Hey!; Yourself." She says to her husband. While standing in the middle of the doorway of the library.

"What's going on Hooker in order for you to be on the computer at this time of the day?" She asked with a mock tone...

"I was bored having to missed my wife." He said to put a wide smile on her face.

"Oh, really...!" She was able to move in closer to him in order to kiss him quickly on his cheek. She had the feeling that he was mostly waiting for her to spill the beans on why she was asked to go into the precinct early this morning.

He was going to wait it out. To let his wife talk when ever she was ready to speak with him.

"Are you hungry Addison?; I can always order Chinese food if you wish."

"Sure, that will be nice Thomas. However before you do, I have to tell you about the under cover operation I have been placed on. Do you know a Lt. Dabney of the under cover robbery division?"

Hooker raised an eyebrow at the question by his wife. "Actually I do Addison. I suggest you be careful with that particular officer. I have heard rumors about him and his team having to be on the take the past year..."

"Interesting!...I will be sure to be careful with my movements. I will be going out into the field starting tomorrow. Thanks for the info on him and the rest of his operation."

"I' m glad to be of help. Now to calling the Chinese food." He says with having to reach for the house phone instead of his cell...While Addison left to go into the bedroom to change into something more comfortable for the rest of the evening...


	9. Chapter 9

**Author notes: Just letting the readers know of the change with this chapter to M rating. Sexual in nature between the two characters...**

Chapter Nine Partners Forever

She was enjoying the Chinese food a great deal. Starting tomorrow she has to be on her best behavior. Its not going to be easy knowing what she knows about Lt. Dabney and the others.

After having dinner. She went into the bedroom to have her things ready for the next few days. When she was about finished packing.

Hooker came from behind her placing his arms around her waste. She didn't have to know that her husband was in the mood to play around.

Since she barely had anything on at the moment. She was going to tease him to no end...And it's exactly what she did...When he wasn't going to give up that easily...

"Oh...no you don't!" He says with trying to remove her robe. She wasn't going to play easy to get right now. She was going to let him stew further until she was ready to let herself go for him...

She goes to asked him on what exactly he wanted from her. While playing the teasing game. "What is it you want Hooker?" She says before removing first her robe. She's able to stick her tongue out at him before moving away from him.

"Your going to play these kind of games." He says before getting the nerve to take down his shorts to show his already semi erection in front of her..."What is it I have to do Addison...attack you either on the floor or the bed?"

She started to laugh at him before deciding. "Well now Thomas...if I had to choose I will take the floor...but than again I 'm thinking about your back and mime. So I will go with the bed and anything you desire to do with me. And I **mean** anything Hooker."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author Notes: This is the second chapter to have a change in rating to M. Sexual Content...**

 **Chapter Ten Partners Forever**

 **Its truly is amazing on just how much energy her husband has at his age. Even though she is no spring chicken herself. At least the both of them stride to work together as a couple both as a police officer or husband and wife.**

 **Even though this is Addison second marriage ending in divorce many years ago. She was only 19 years old when she first married Jarrod Edwards a rookie police officer.**

 **The marriage only lasted a year, when the pressures of his police position had taken its toll on them. Addison was the one to ask for the divorce, even though having pressure from her parents to leave the marriage right from the get-go.**

 **Any way...Addison was extremely happy to be with her husband this evening. In spite of the fact she has to leave in the morning for the under cover operation.**

 **Currently she was in a position at the moment. For where her husband was doing a bang up job on her. She wasn't able to move with him between her legs. She was crying out from his mouth and tongue inside her opening driving her crazy to no end...**

 **The only thing she was able to do was arch her back to try to some what relax. For which was impossible for the moment...**

 **If he keeps this up. She tells herself that she is going to be in no shape in the morning. And not able to walk straight either.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11th Partners Forever

It was early the next morning for Addison. After last night with her husband Hooker. She wasn't feeling all that bad after all. She was able to scan over to the other side of the bed to find him sound asleep.

This was a good time for her to slip out of bed very quietly. In order for her to take a quick hot shower before leaving for her under cover operation.

She still has been feeling some what negative a little in regard to this mission. Knowing full well just who exactly is behind the entire thing.

Giving herself a moment to keep looking at Hooker. She was finally able to move slowly into the shower alcove feeling a little bit stiff in areas of her body.

One thing for sure. Her husband was able to do a bang up job on her in every way. One bad thing that did happen last night was the fact that Hooker was just too lazy to use a condom during their sexual encounters.

And there is a good chance that I might wind up getting pregnant in the process. If this is the case...I will have to be forced to take a chair bound position inside of the precinct. Instead of riding in the squad car as Hooker's partner.

But never the less I won't have to worry about it for a while. If and when it actually happens. We have talked about children early on in our marriage. We both agreed on the subject to have at least one baby before deciding on other options...

Otherwise for now...

I was more incline to get myself ready and out the door. After cleaning up inside the shower alcove. I had made sure not to make too much noise after grabbing my things from the dresser draw.

When I looked over again at the queen size bed. Hooker was still out like a light under the blue quilt wearing only his birthday suit...

She was able to laugh slightly and quietly before she was able to head into the living area. Having to made sure her badge, keys, I.D. and other purse items were enclosed before leaving for her vehicle.

She was set mostly for the entire day...It should be interesting never the less...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12th Partners Forever

Hooker didn't like the fact his wife was taking her life in her own hands with the under cover operation. As soon as she left the apartment. He went to work to speak with his sources on the street.

And when he spoke with Jyro. He was right on the money for when it came to speaking about Lt. Dabney and his men in the under cover department.

It's a damn shame that half of his department and including himself were on the take. And having to asked Addison to go along with an under cover operation that was tainted with criminal activities. Only pissed Hooker off greatly...

He needed to call in other favors as well. In order to protect his partner from getting killed in the process. When Hooker dial the number. He didn't expect to have his friend Samuels pick up the phone right away.

Samuels worked in the police commissioner's office as an adviser for the last 8 years. He was top notch for when it comes to keeping his ears to the grind stone for when it comes to certain crooked cops.

Samuels was able to pick up the phone at his desk. Since he just came back from a meeting with the commissioner and other officials from down town.

"Jesus Hooker...long time no hear from you. It's been almost a year since I last heard from you. I understand your partner/wife is doing really well out in the field with you as her teacher."

"Yes she is doing very well. Maybe too well by my standards at times." He says to have Samuels to pick up with the sarcasm.

"What's going on Thomas for you to be speaking like that in the first place?"

"What do you know about Lt Dabney and his under cover department?" He asked with getting down to business with his friend.

"The most crooked cop going in the precinct. Internal affairs, the police commissioner and other higher rank officers have been trying to catch him and his men with the goods for the past year."

Hooker was listening to him on the phone and just couldn't believe what he was saying. "Damn! And my wife was asked to work with Lt. Dabney and his men for a special under cover operation today. I just hope that Addison will realize just what is really going down."

"And if she doesn't. Then she is a dead woman by the hands of Lt. Dabney. Is there anything else Hooker that you need to ask me on his operations?"

"Actually can we meet in an hour at the park the usual place. Unless your not able to get away."

Samuels quickly checked his calendar for the next few hours before saying anything to Sergeant Hooker. "I will meet you in an hour Hooker." It was at this particular time when Samuels ended the phone call with out saying good bye.

A minute after Samuels ended the call. Sergeant Hooker went to work with making two more calls before leaving to meet up with his friend Samuels.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13th Partners Forever

During the time Addison was driving over to see Lt. Dabney. It was Dabney, Erickson and one other member of their group were getting themselves together. Especially in what they were going to say once Addison shows up for the briefing.

Even though for the fact that Addison knew what was going down with the entire operation. She still had to go through with it never the less. Otherwise she was still feeling some what uncomfortable with the entire situation.

Since she was asked to meet the group at the local Dunkin Donuts a few blocks from her position. At first she was wondering why the meeting here at this place. Having to be very out in the open to discuss an under cover operation.

And in the meantime inside of the coffee shop. Dabney was telling his men to behave once the woman arrives. As the both of them having to be drinking their coffee. They were able to nod their heads in unison with the response to Dabney's question.

Otherwise they all knew in what was involved with the heist. There was another man name Jyro that wasn't with the group at this time. He was still mostly checking out the sight for any other flaws that just might slow them down in the process.

Anyway...

Addison was able to arrive at the Dunkin Donuts with her vehicle. But first she had to drive over into another lane in order to turn into the busy parking lot. Once the traffic light was able to change. She was able to drive in without a problem.

After getting herself settled with parking and closing up the windows. There was a small chance of a light rain storm. She checks her appearance into the rear-view mirror making sure she was looking proper for the briefing.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14th Partners Forever

For the moment Addison was feeling a little bit confident with having to walk into the Dunkin Donuts. She needed to show those men that she is able to do her job never the less. Along with the fact she didn't wish to disappoint her husband Thomas Hooker of all people.

She found the donut shop some what busy for this time of the morning. Otherwise she was able to notice Lt. Dabney right away. He was currently sitting with another man. No doubt from the same under cover division of the precinct.

And when she arrived at his table. He was able to stand up to introduce the man name Erickson. Before they were able to all sit down at the very same table. Lt. Dabney had asked on whether or not she wanted something from the counter before starting the briefing.

"Please..It would be nice to have a cup of coffee and something sweet. I left the apartment without having breakfast." She says to Lt. Dabney.

"Ok..I will send Erickson to the front to get you your items. And don't worry about paying. I will put it on my charge and bill it to the department." Erickson slowly gets up from his seat to head up front. But its at this time that Lt. Dabney hands Erickson his credit card to be used.

"Thanks...I owe you one." She says to have them think she might be interested in working for them on a more temp basics.

"I will remember that Addison in future time." As he gives her a smile that almost gave her the shivers down her neck and spine.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15th Partners Forever

Just as soon as Erickson walked up front to get her the coffee and donuts. She was able to see the look on Dabney's face after she had said about owning one. She knew at that particular moment that he was up to no good.

Thinking in her mind. Its cops like Lt. Dabney only makes it bad for the others trying to make an honest living on the job. For the moment she needed to keep her distance from the man for now. Until she knew for sure just what the under cover operation was going to be.

Taking about ten minutes. Erickson was able to come back with her coffee and donuts. Since the place was currently very busy for this time of the morning.

"Here you go Addison." He says with handing her the coffee into her hand. While placing the other items onto the table.

After taking the coffee cup from his hand. She is able to say the following. "Thanks...I surely do need this a great deal."

Lt. Dabney decides to begin the briefing straight up with no pulling punches. "Ok everyone lets settle down now, so that we can get started. "All right the under cover job all of us are going to be doing. Will be going into the Lambert's Warehouse merchandising as agents for the local enforcement in checking for drugs."

"What type of drugs Lt. Dabney?" Addison asked with making notes onto a small pad she took out of her pocket.

"Cocaine mostly, even though under ground sources have advised me of certain weapons from overseas has been brought in as well for reselling on the black market. So we are going in with our badges and paperwork to give the place a once over. Myself and Addison will go in together. While Erickson and another man who is not here will be meeting him in the morning at the warehouse."

"So we are going to be meeting at the warehouse in the morning?" She asked having peaked her interest for the most part.

"Yes...You and I will need to meet outside of the warehouse shortly before eight o' clock." This is when he's able to hand you a piece of paper of the directions on how to arrive at the warehouse. Does everyone understand?"

Everyone at the table was able to nod in agreement. Even though the truth of the matter about the warehouse was a complete lie in regard to the type of merchandise that is actually inside of the containers.

"Is there anything else Lt. Dabney I should know about?" She asked to be sure for which she was about ready to leave and get back into her vehicle.

"Nope! That's it everyone. See all of you tomorrow morning." He says while watching Addison say her goodbyes before moving out of the eatery. He waited until she was completely out of view to discuss the rest of the operation with Erickson.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16th Partners Forever

Addison was feeling a great deal better having left the restaurant. She knew that this under cover operation was going to be crooked from the very beginning. Posing as agents to get inside to check the warehouse for illegal drugs and other merchandise.

No doubt Erickson and his other partner will be probably be stealing the wool out from beneath the entire security force. And what ever they were going to be stealing. It's no doubt probably will be worth in the millions on the black market.

From here on end with today. She will have to contact Hooker and Captain Sherdian in regard to the information she was told during the briefing.

This was turning out to be a totally dangerous under cover operation. She will no doubt will have to be on her toes to stay fully alert. Especially with men like Lt. Dabney and Erickson having to be on the take for the longest time.

And there was a possible chance that others from the same division just might be in the same boat. Even though not as deep as Lt. Dabney, Erickson and the other man that was mention.

As soon as she was out of sight from the restaurant. She was able to pull out her cell phone to call her husband. She was thinking that he might be some what frantic after the way she left this morning.

She goes to dial the number expecting not to have him pick up. But he did never the less..."Jesus Hooker...thank god you picked up the phone." She says sounding some what excited after the meeting she had with the two from the under cover division.

"Addison just what the hell is going on?" He says loudly over the cell phone.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17th Partners Forever

"Plenty Hooker...I will be home soon to explain the entire situation to you. But for now I need for you to call Captain Sherdian. He will understand when I asked you to call. Just tell him that Lt. Dabney is the crooked officer in the precinct. That is all you say and he will certainly understand."

"Ok Addison...but be damn sure your not being followed while your able to come on home." He says with taking a large gulp of air into his lungs before speaking once again.

"I will be sure to watch out. But I doubt that Lt. Dabney has others besides Erickson and one other that is currently checking out the place right now. Otherwise I will watch out entirely."

"Let me call the Captain, while you head on home to talk with me about the rest of the under cover operation."

"I will." As the line goes dead for now. As she places the phone into her coat pocket for now.

Afterwards she is able to start up her vehicle. But at the same time she was making sure no one would be following her.

And there was no one at the time. While the traffic on the main road was extremely light. Plus the fact she was a total wreck with this entire situation. Even though she is supposed to be a some what calm person for when it comes to her job.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18th Partners Forever

Addison finally arrived home at her apartment, while her husband was waiting for her. After she was able to park her vehicle just about in front of the place. She was mostly glad of this, since she really didn't wish to go far after this morning.

She didn't waste any time getting inside. Since Hooker had left the door open for her to come in.

After walking in with locking the front door. She was able to find her husband sitting down at the kitchen table having coffee. There was a second one across from him for her to drink. Even though she had enough of the stuff while having the briefing with Lt. Dabney and Erickson.

He looks up from the table to ask on whether she was all right.

"No Thomas, I' m not find at all. I hated being there with those two men that really scared the hell out of me during that particular time." She says with slowly pulling out the chair for her to sit down across from her husband.

"So what is going on Addison?" He asked with placing his hand across the table to touch her hand gently.

"Hooker, you need to speak with Captain Sheridan and let him know that his department is tainted with a bunch of crooked cops looking to make a fast buck, along with murder."

"Who are you talking about Addison?" He asked gently with the question since he hates to hear things like that involving the precinct.

"Lt. Dabney and Erickson of the robbery under cover division. There is some type of operation that is going on at this time, for where a fortune is going to be taken some where at a local warehouse that either has drugs, jewels, paintings and stolen weapons to be sold on the black market."

"Damn!" This is when Sergeant Hooker slams his fist onto the table to scare the heck out of his wife Addison.

"Hooker no, you can't be angry now. When I need you to help me with this operation. In order for us to catch them into the act before it goes any further."

"Oh, yes I can be angry my dear wife. I have been a cop a long time. I will always hate it when cops from all over the United States winds up on the wrong side of the law." As he vents out his anger with his words instead of his fists.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19th Partners Forever

It was at this moment that Addison had gotten out of the kitchen chair to try to make a point to her husband.

"Look Hooker we need to do something while the operation is in full bloom. Some where down the line there is going to be a mistake by one of them. And its going to be our chance to catch them all in the act."

"I agree with you on that aspect Addison. And from what my friends were able to tell me on the phone. Lt. Dabney and his men are very dangerous foes to deal with down the road." He said with handing a file onto the table for his wife to read before getting hip deep into the operation.

She takes it off the marble table to read. "What is all this Hooker?" She asked.

"Information that was gather together both by the mayor's officer, Police Commissioner and Internal Affairs."

After a few moments reading the file. Addison looks up at her husband still sitting in his chair while waiting for her response.

"Damn it!" She says with walking over to him on the other side of the table. "I just can't believe all this. How in the world was Lt. Dabney and his men able to get away with all this without having gotten caught in the process?"

"Good question on that one Addison. It would seem a number of people that had gotten in the way of them, were told to look the other way with getting large amount of payments to stay quiet, or if they don't. They would either be part of the group or be killed in the process."

"And why there are a number of murder charges currently against them, even though the district attorney is waiting to see just what comes about this latest under cover operation." Addison replied with what she knows about what was written inside of the file.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20th Partners Forever

Lt. Dabney having gone back to his position at the precinct. He had to speak with Erickson and a few others to make sure all was in order with the operation.

He wasn't feeling all this comfortable for when it comes to Addison. But never the less he had to go with her with the operation, since there wasn't anybody else.

Since everything wasn't going down until tomorrow morning. he still felt at odds with himself and the others. To make sure everything winds up with running smoothly.

After the briefing at the restaurant. He still needed to speak with Erickson from inside of the weapons lock up. Walking though the hallway over to the lock up. He was more inclined not to speak with Captain Sherdian in case he does stop him with a number of questions.

He quickly walked past his office. Seeing that the captain wasn't inside. And he didn't care a bit on whether he was or not.

When he finally made it. He was able to see Erickson working with one of the younger officers showing him on how to properly using the rifle without harm.

Walking over to his ear to hear. "I need to speak with you right now Erickson." He says in a stern voice in order to get his overall attention.

Erickson hands the rifle back to the young officer to practice before putting it back into the weapons cage for storage. What's going on that couldn't have been said at the restaurant?" He says with making sure the rifle that was handed over was being used correctly.

"I need for everyone involved to meet me at my apartment this evening. I don't want any other issues to get into the way of tomorrow evening at the warehouse. And one of them is Addison. We need to be sure to keep her out of the way, while the heist is going down."

Taking a quick breath with watching Lt. Dabney's facial expression. "Very well, I will be there tonight."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21th Partners Forever

 **Hours later...**

Erickson had made sure before he left his apartment, that he had his weapon with him in case of a problem with the other guys. From the get go before getting involved in this particular operation, he didn't trust any of the guys that Lt. Dabney had recruited.

The three men that he had recruited were from other precincts. With only himself and Lt. Dabney from the Los Angelos division for where Sergeant Hooker's wife Addison works out of.

Erickson still wasn't sure of the meeting tonight at his apartment. Too much is at stake at this point, and to get this woman involved into the operation just didn't feel right.

Moments later after arriving onto Lt. Dabney's address. First off he needed to find a proper parking space with the street having to be off the main road. Along with too many people walking by the apartment complex.

He did noticed that there were two SUV's parked in front. Thinking that the two cars just might belong to those working in the other precincts. He won't be sure until he arrives inside of Lt. Dabney sixth floor apartment.

Having to made sure he was able to lock his vehicle. He didn't need anyone having to be breaking in for when he had police merchandise sitting in the back of the trunk.

Using his remote to turn on the alarm in case there is a break in, while starting to move towards the apartment complex. One thing with the onset of darkness with the sun having gone down. He was mostly glad that the block was mostly well lighted with the lamp posts having been replaced the past year.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22nd Partners Forever

Even though Erickson was making it into Lt. Dabney's apartment complex. The surveillance team having been asked by sergeant Hooker to keep an eye on everyone involved.

Sergeant Dansey and his young partner Joel Winters were inside a unmarked SUV van checking out the apartment building watching Erickson walking inside.

"We need to contact Hooker and let him know that Erickson is here." Dansey says while looking through the binoculars from inside the van in the front seat.

"I will call him Dansey, but in the meantime, you need to go inside to see on whether your able to hear anything with listening from the other side of the door." Winters replied with taking the binoculars from his bosses hand, while he's able to leave and head into the apartment complex.

"Ok..I' m going." He responded with an altitude with having taken on this special favor for sergeant Hooker and his wife Addison.

Dansey after moving out of the van. He needed to make sure that there was no one else having to tale them or Erickson into the building for the meeting.

Turning back to look at his partner. He noticed that he was on the phone speaking with Sergeant Hooker giving him a complete update.

Erickson finally arriving onto the 6th floor. He had found the door not locked, even though he did wind up knocking any way to alert them that he was here in the first place.

When Lt. Dabney came to open the brown door. He was mostly dressed in casual clothing. Lt. Dabney tells Erickson to go on in with the other three waiting for him to begin the meeting.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23th Partners Forever

As soon as Erickson walked into the apartment. He was able to feel the tension from inside with Dabney and his three men sitting at the round table.

It had looked like they were playing some sort of card game to keep them busy, while they were waiting for him.

"Before we begin, would you like something to drink or eat?" He asked while waiting for his response.

Erickson walked over to the table to introduce himself since he's not seen the three before. He was beginning to think that something was going on that Dabney wasn't going to tell him.

Sitting down before answering him the question. "I will take a drink. It doesn't matter what it might be just as long it's cold to my throat." He says with a slight grin on his face in order to stay some what clam until after this meeting is over with.

Meanwhile...Outside

Sergeant Dansey and Joel Winters listening in on the conversation. They were mostly bored, even though there ears started to perk up for when Dabney started to holler out loud for some odd reason.

"What do you think Joel?" Dansey asked with pulling out his weapon just in case they need to run inside the apartment complex.

"We should wait a few moments to see what exactly is happening next." Winters responded with I hope to god there won't be any type of shooting incident.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24th **Partners Forever**

Once Erickson was able to relax from inside of the apartment, It was moments later for when Lt. Dabney finally introduce the three that were sitting with him at the kitchen table.

"Erickson, I would like for you to meet up with the following from left to right. This is Donald Jamieson, Walter Jones and the last man is Harry Andrews. Expert in diamond cutting and other special talents." He says with a smile on his face to cheer himself up a little.

Erickson started to chat with each man asking what they would be doing with the up and coming plans. And after ten minutes he was able to get a general idea on what is going to happen during the next few months.

And while Erickson was talking to the three. The small bug that was placed on him. The under cover officers outside were able to hear the entire conversation. And for which no longer bored with watching out for Erickson and his operation.

Outside in there vehicle...

"We need to call Captain Sherdian about all this. This situation with those men is starting to get a little too crazy for my taste." Sergeant Dansey replied with a clear under tone with his statement to his partner.

"Not only Captain Sheridan, as well as Sergeant Hooker since his wife is involved in this mess in the first place." He replied with giving him the complete truth to Dansey.

"Winters, do you hear anything else?" Dansey asked having to be antsy in his seat for the moment.

"Nothing right now. It's awfully quiet inside, and I just don't like this one bit Sergeant Dansey."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25th Partners Forever

Sergeant Dansey all of a sudden heard shots fired over the ear phones, as with his partner. "What the hell is going on ?" He says to his partner sitting next to him inside of the black van.

"I have no idea. Maybe Erickson is trying to prove a point to his people before starting out the operation." He states while trying to get a better position to sit. The both men weren't likely this situation very much for the moment.

"We will just wait and see what happens on whether Erickson walks out with out any problems. But in the mean time I need to call Captain Sherdian and give him an update. I suggest you call Sergeant Hooker and just do the same with the update, and warm his wife about hearing the shooting."

"I will Dansey, right away."

Inside the apartment.

"Erickson, what the hell were you trying to do with the gun shot?" Jamieson asked with trying to catch his breath after being scared by the shot.

"Trying to prove a point with keeping all of you into place once we begin the operation. I needed to be sure that everyone is up and up with there stories." He says with placing his revolver back into his black jacket.


	26. Chapter 26

**Author Notes: Due to the lack of readership with the story Partners Forever. I have decided not to continue on with any more chapters.**

 **Thanks,**

 **Theresa**


End file.
